Print cartridges, or pens, are used in many types of printers, such as inkjet printers. Typically, these print cartridges are configured to be positioned within a cartridge slot within the printer. During use, ink (such as black or colored ink) contained within an ink reservoir or ink reservoirs in the print cartridge may be passed through the print cartridge to a medium, thereby applying ink to the medium, resulting in a printed medium.
Print cartridges are adapted to generate a print or printed image. Typically, print cartridges include black or colored ink. The ink may be selectively released from the print cartridge to generate a black and white image and/or a colored image. For example, some print cartridges may have a single ink reservoir such that actuation of the print cartridge results in release of a single color. Other print cartridges may have multiple ink reservoirs. Each ink reservoir may be a different color, such that actuation of the print cartridge results in selective release of different colors to produce a color print.
Various printer brands have proprietary print cartridges. These proprietary print cartridges are adapted to fit within only a select group of printers. Thus, in many situations, a user must replace a used print cartridge with an identical print cartridge specifically intended for use with the corresponding printer type.